


Agnarr's Gift

by Fericita



Series: All Is Found [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sauna, first year of parenting, when you're so tired you can fall asleep standing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Agnarr gives Iduna a present as Elsa turns a year old.Thank you @the-spaztic-fantastic for your help with this story.  I wish you plenty of rest and sleep, in a sauna or otherwise!
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: All Is Found [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Agnarr's Gift

Agnarr could hear Yelena and Lemek talking in whispers as he walked by with a load of carefully cut and measured wooden slats. He’d made it a priority to always know what Lemek was doing. It was safer that way. Even a year into living in the same village, even with Iduna trying to reconcile them to each other, even with his ribs healed and bruises faded, Agnar didn’t trust him fully. And he knew it was mutual.

“Is it a smokehouse? For food?” Yelana asked and Agnarr appreciated that there wasn’t so much scorn in her voice as there was curiosity.

Lemek’s was full of scorn, however. “I hope we don't have to suffer through more lutefisk. How anyone eats that, or tolerates the smell, is one of the many mysteries of his people.”

Agnarr shrugged the load of wood off of his shoulders and surveyed his project. It was a small structure, earthen on three sides, and now he had the wood to assemble a door on the fourth. It was crudely built, but it was just the right size for Iduna and him.

“Did the Earth Giants help him? That’s a sizable amount of dirt to scoop out of the frozen ground.” Agnarr felt a thrill of pride at her words and realized for the first time she might know he could hear her. Was this her way of paying a compliment? Of acknowledging his strength and usefulness? Perhaps she was merely trying to figure out why he had been given the gift of a daughter like Elsa, trying to figure out what her gift enabled her to do.

Lemek wasn’t paying compliments though. “Maybe it’s a coffin.”

Yelana scoffed at that, her voice at a regular volume now. “For who? You? Or have you finally apologized?”

Agnarr laughed under his breath as he continued working. Let them wonder. It was a surprise for Iduna and if she decided to share it with anyone, she could. 

***

Lemek watched as Agnarr emerged from the structure, now apparently complete since it had an approximation of a door that closed. Lemek rolled his eyes as Agnarr stripped off his shirt and then picked up an empty bucket by the door. Was there ever a moment the man wasn’t trying to strip naked? He continued watching as Agnarr filled the bucket with water from a nearby urn and went back in again, securing the wooden door. If this was his idea of a new home for Iduna and baby Elsa, it was woefully inadequate. He shook his head and walked off to the river, determined to fish enough for two families since his sister wasn’t likely to have enough to eat with her husband occupied with such a foolish errand.

***

Agnarr took her by the elbow and opened the door. Iduna felt the heat immediately. After holding a baby who was freezing all the time, even in summer, it was a relief to be hot. She felt tendrils of hair starting to stick to her neck, escapees from her braid, and she tried to brush them away. Agnarr saw and tucked her hair behind her ear, his hand cupping her cheek as he did.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what it is. But it’s nice being hot.” She started unbuttoning her outer layer, a heavy fur-lined vest that suddenly felt oppressive. As she did she felt a spot of dried milk, a place where Elsa had burped a bit of her morning feeding that had gone unnoticed.

She loved being a mother; loved cradling Elsa and singing lullabies, loved the soft look in Agnarr’s eyes as he watched Elsa make a snowflake and then reach for it with chubby hands. 

She was also very tired. 

Even with her mother in a nearby kota, it was a weighty thing to have the life of a child resting in her exhausted arms. A child with unfamiliar magic, who could not tolerate heat or most fabrics and who sent a chill through Iduna’s body during feedings. 

Agnarr slept soundly each night and she knew he would help if she asked, but when she and Elsa paced outside of the kota and pointed at stars and owls and the occasional burst of light as Bruni lighted on a nearby branch she nuzzled her daughter’s soft hair and smelled in the uniquely baby scent of her. She knew this time wouldn’t last forever, but she wished she could put it on hold and sleep for a week before continuing on.

She shook her head as Agnarr spoke, trying to bring herself back to the present moment. Her mother was taking care of Elsa now and she wanted to enjoy this quiet moment with Agnarr. He had been so pleased to show her this present and his excitement was contagious. She tried to show matching enthusiasm even through tiredness settled over her with as much heaviness as the heat.

“It’s a sauna. Arendelle is famous for them. You heat the stones in the fire, pour water over the stones, and open the door to let out smoke, close the door to keep in the steam. A way to have summer in winter.”

Iduna sighed and sat on the wooden bench that was built against the earthen walls, draping her vest over her knees. “The steam feels glorious. It’s like the hot springs but not as smelly.”

She leaned her head against the earth, the cool feel of it bringing her out of her stupor enough that she laughed at his reply.

“It depends who you invite to join you in the sauna. I’ve been in plenty of smelly ones,” Agnarr said, sitting next to her. “One time with Elias - well. Perhaps not a good story to precede a romantic interlude.”

Iduna smiled at him and then leaned her head against his shoulder. “Is that what we’re doing? Having a romantic interlude?”

“We’re doing whatever you want to do. This is your gift. You decide what we do with it. But you should know most people do sauna naked.”

“That sounds perfect,” Iduna said.

***

And it was.

Agnarr undressed her slowly, an expert now in how to unbutton and unfasten and slide off boots and untuck shirts. He kissed her on her neck as he undid her belt and she sighed into it, going a bit limp in his arms as she sagged against him. 

He helped her sit on the bench and discarded his own clothes hastily so he could sit next to her, their thighs against each other and her head against his bare arm. He felt her breath against him and then a deep sigh, like all the air had left her in a slow and steady stream. And then, before he could move to dip his head low to kiss her and feel the heat on her tongue, her head fell a bit forward and he realized she was asleep.

He managed to catch her before the motion startled her awake, settling her more firmly against his chest and smiling to himself that this gift was exactly what she needed.


End file.
